Festival
by AlenDarkStar
Summary: ino solo tiene dos planes, entregarle un chocolate a Sai por San Valentín y conseguirle una novia a Chouji, el festival puede ser una oportunidad para cumplir el segundo de sus planes.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **Festival**

* * *

Para Ino que Chouji tuviera una bolsa de papas fritas al lado y que no estuviera comiendo era lo más parecido a una señal apocalíptica. Desde que conocían al Akimichi este había tenido un apetito voraz, muchas veces le había dicho que debería hacer dieta pero él nunca la había escuchado y dudaban que ese fuera el motivo por el que no estaba comiendo.

—¿Pasa algo? —le preguntó Ino notablemente preocupada, quiso agregar que no era normal en el ignorar una bolsa de papas fritas pero se detuvo al considerarlo inadecuado.

Era San Valentín. Ino lo había buscado para entregarle un chocolate cuando lo notó cabizbajo, pensativo, incluso parecía no haber notado su presencia. Le gritó en un intento por conseguir su atención pero no lo logró. Ver el chocolate que planeaba regalarle a Sai le hizo pensar. Recordaba haber escuchado a Chouji decir que deseaba tener una novia por lo que asumió que ese era el motivo de su estado.

Dejó su tomo-choko al lado de Chouji, no quería que el Akimichi se molestara con ella por no haberle entregado un chocolate de amistad ese año pero no podía esperar para poner en acción su plan. Estaba determinada a hacer de ese año el último que Chouji pasara soltero, no le gustaba ver a su amigo triste. No tenía deseos de aplazar la entrega de su honmei-choko pero sabía que Sai lo entendería.

Lo primero que hizo fue hacer una lista de posibles candidatas. Descartó a sus amigas más cercanas pues ellas se encontraban en una relación de pareja. Pensó en varias de las civiles e incluso en Kasumi, Ami y Fuki, sus antiguas compañeras de la Academia. Si bien no tenía un buen recuerdo de las mismas quería pensar que con el paso del tiempo habían cambiado y una de ellas estaría feliz de ser la novia de Chouji, además se estaba quedando sin opciones.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la llegada de Sai. A pesar de que le molestaba el que la interrumpieran en medio de sus planes saltó a sus brazos y lo besó. Le resultó divertido ver su expresión confundida, habían salido por varios meses pero su novio seguía siendo tan inexpresivo como cuando lo conoció. Le entregó su honmei-choco después de revisar que estuviera intacto. Había dedicado muchas horas a su preparación, lo último que deseaba era dañarlo y entregar los trozos a su novio. Sabía lo importante que era para Sai esa tradición, no porque fuera un romántico sino porque las revistas que había leído en búsqueda de ayuda para entender mejor a su novia decían que el chocolate determinaba lo mucho que lo amaba.

—Gracias por hacerme tener que buscar un chocolate muy caro para el día blanco.

—Cualquiera diría que me culpas por hacer algo lindo para ti —le dijo Ino con el ceño fruncido, poco le faltó para golpearlo.

Lo único que la detuvo era que no estaba realmente enfadada. Sabía que su novio era demasiado sincero y que no tenía nada de tacto a la hora de hablar. Si bien se había vuelto más expresivo seguía siendo casi tan frío como cuando lo vio por primera vez. Conociendo a Sai eso era todo un cumplido. Recordaba el primer honmei-choco que le dio. En esa ocasión Sai le dijo que no era necesario que lo comprara, hasta ese momento Ino se sintió alagada pero cuando le dijo que era mejor uno comprado le mostró lo fuerte que podía ser su puño. El día blanco no fue mejor, su novio le dio un chocolate que la hizo sentir mejor pero cuando le agradeció en nombre de su billetera volvió a golpearlo.

—No —agregó Sai un poco nervioso mientras agitaba sus manos frente a ella en un intento de calmarla.

—Me ofendiste —le dijo Ino mientras ponía su mano en un gesto de falso dolor —, y solo hay una forma de que me compenses.

—¿Cuál? —preguntó Sai sin bajar la guardia. Ino no sabía si estaba arrepentido o temeroso de lo que pudiera hacerle.

—Ayudarme a buscarle una novia a Chouji —agregó Ino con una sonrisa orgullosa mientras le pasaba una lista.

—¿Chouji te pidió ayuda? —preguntó Sai inexpresivo.

—No pero sé que es lo que quiere. Chouji es muy tímido como para admitir que necesita ayuda y yo como su mejor amiga lo ayudaré.

Ino le contó sobre sus planes y sobre cómo haría para que Chouji y una mujer desconocida comenzaran a salir. Sai quiso interrumpirla en varias ocasiones pero la mirada que le dedicó su novia le indicó que no era una opción recomendable. Yamanaka no había encontrado una candidata pero lucía optimista, estaba determinada a conseguirle una novia a Chouji para el festival que se realizaría en la aldea. Después de repasar la lista que había hecho durante varias ocasiones llegó a una conclusión, le hizo saber sus planes a Sai pues, quisiera o no, él tendría un papel importante.

De reunirlos se encargó Sai. No fue algo especialmente complicado, bastó con decirle que quería ayudar a un amigo a encontrar pareja. Kasumi se alejó diciendo que necesitaría ropa nueva y Sai tuvo el presentimiento de que debió decirle al menos el nombre de su cita. Ese año había un festival en San Valentín por lo que no hubo mayor problema. Varias aldeas fueron invitadas a la celebración, Ino estaba segura de sus planes pero consideró el usar la ocasión como un plan B. No fue difícil convencer a Chouji, si bien los últimos días había lucido un tanto cabizbajo y con ciertos deseos de alejarse de todo lo relacionado con San Valentín ese día parecía haberse olvidado de todo lo que le molestaba.

Al momento de la cita ella arrastró a Sai hasta el lugar del encuentro. Lo que vio no le gustó para nada. Kasumi no fue grosera con Chouji, ni siquiera lo miró. Pasó de largo y buscó a un shinobi soltero. No tuvo suerte y se marchó al instante. Ino la hubiera golpeado de no ser porque no lastimó a Chouji, su amigo encontró un concurso de comer costilla y se preocupó más por obtener el primer lugar.

—¿Deberíamos decirle a Chouji y a Kasumi? Según los libros que leí los encuentros casuales no cuentan como cita.

—¡No! —gritó Ino escandalizada —. Kasumi podría romperle su corazón, ella debe conocer su gran corazón antes de darse cuenta de la trampa. Quizás deba utilizar mi jutsu en él y hacerlo tropezar casualmente con Kasumi, luego de eso se dará el romance.

Sai intentó convencerla. Le habló de los muchos libros de romance que había leído pero nada parecía hacer cambiar de opinión a Ino. Ella estaba convencida de que Chouji estaba decaído por la falta de pareja y determinada a conseguirle una cita. Kasumi no era su favorita pero creía que de darle una oportunidad a Chouji podría funcionar.

—Kasumi está desesperada por un novio y Chouji ha estado solo, lo he leído en muchas novelas románticas.

Sus planes se detuvieron cuando vio a una kunoichi entregarle un chocolate a Chouji. Al principio tuvo problemas para reconocerla pero lo hizo en cuanto Sai le había dicho su nombre. Era Karui, fue una aliada en la guerra y compañera en una de sus últimas misiones. Por la expresión de Chouji supo que no tenía que hacer nada, su amigo había encontrado a una mujer que lo amaba por su propia cuenta.

—Eso explica todas las misiones que pedía a Kumogakure —agregó Sai.

* * *

 **Notas autora:**

 **Vocabulario**

 **Tomo-choko:** Traducción literal, chocolate que se entrega a los amigos.

 **Honmei-choko:** Es el chocolate que se le da al ser amado, a la pareja o para hacerle entender sus sentimientos.

 **Gracias por leer.**


End file.
